Harry Potter and The Heirs to four
by Guitarer09
Summary: Harry and Cho are finnaly going out but whats all this about the heirs to the Hogwarts founders? MY FIRST FANFIC!
1. Ch1 Cho Chang

Harry Potter and The Heirs to four   
  
A/N: This is a rewrite of the first chapter of Harry Potter and The Heirs to four, hope it's  
  
better than the original! I'm also going to change some facts around but it shouldn't make  
  
much of a difference in the rest of the story.  
  
  
  
Cho Chang   
  
  
  
It was November 2 at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, Harry Potter,  
  
Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasly were just leaving Defense Against the Dark Arts.   
  
Their new teacher Professor Ted Farley had told them to write at least one parchment  
  
about the Blinding spell.   
  
"Can you believe this stupid assignment?" Ron growled, "One full parchment about a  
  
spell that blinds! All you've got to do is write 'The blinding spell (Blindious) causes  
  
blindness.'  
  
"We're supposed to put it into detail Ron" Hermione sighed. "Professor Farley said  
  
we are to write the side effects, how long the spell lasts, and what wand movements we  
  
are to use!"  
  
"So what? I still think that's stupid"  
  
"It is NOT a stupid assignment!"  
  
"Is too"  
  
"Is not"  
  
Harry sighed as Ron and Hermione started to bicker. Suddenly there was silence.   
  
Harry knew full well what was happening, even without turning around. Ever since Ron  
  
and Hermione started going out they argued more than ever but before anyone could stop  
  
them they started making out.  
  
"Harry!" Someone called.   
  
Harry turned around and almost fainted. The one who had called his name was Cho  
  
Chang.   
  
"Uh, hi Cho" Harry said. As soon as Harry said this Cedric Digory's death started  
  
replaying itself in his head.   
  
"Hi Harry, uh can I talk to you in private?"   
  
"Yeah, sure just a second" Harry turned to Hermione and Ron only to find that they  
  
were gone. "Oh they're good" He thought.  
  
Harry turned back to Cho who was looking a little nervous. "Ok, follow me" Harry  
  
said. Cho only nodded.  
  
Side by side Harry and Cho slowly walked down the corridor, into the great hall, into  
  
the entrance hall, and then outside and down to the lake.  
  
"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Harry asked as he turned to Cho.   
  
"Harry, do you remember when you asked me to the ball last year?" Cho asked.  
  
"Yes, you said you were really sorry but you were going with someone else" Harry  
  
smiled as he remember how red his face must of been.  
  
"Well, you see, I wanted to go with you, I really did Harry in fact I was planning on  
  
asking you that morning but I saw you hanging out with Hermione Granger and I thought  
  
you were going with her.  
  
"A little while after that Cedric asked me out and I said yes" Cho sighed.  
  
Harry stood there looking at the lake for a moment. "Will you say yes now?"  
  
Cho's head shot up to look at Harry who was know looking at her. For a second she  
  
just gaped at him but then a small smile formed on her lips.  
  
"Oh no, she's going to laugh at me." Harry thought.  
  
"Yes"  
  
Harry almost leaped for joy but he went with a smile instead.   
  
"You, you will?" He asked hopefully.  
  
"I did say yes didn't I?" Cho said in a mock rude voice.  
  
  
  
Harry smiled as his face came closer to her's. Five inches, four inches, three inches,  
  
two inches, one inch, contact. It was almost as if someone threw a lightening bolt the two  
  
teens.   
  
Cho had kissed Cedric before but it never felt like this. A little while later Harry and  
  
Cho broke apart breathing heavily.  
  
"We need to get inside or we'll probably be expelled" Harry said.  
  
"You're right let's go" Cho took Harry's hand and together they walked back up to  
  
the castle.   
  
Is it better? It better be 'cause I'm not going to rewrite this chapter. R/R! 


	2. Ch2 The Game

Ch2 The game  
  
  
  
Harry sprinted up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower doing a couple   
  
spins and flattening the Crevy brothers just out of sheer joy and happiness  
  
of Cho being his girlfriend at last. "Stardust." Said Harry to the fat lady.  
  
The portrait swung open to reveal the Gryffindor common room. "Ron!   
  
Hermio..." Ron and Hermione were sitting on the couch making out, Harry   
  
stared for a moment then burst out laughing. "Get a room you two jeez!"   
  
"What? We've been going out long enough!" Said Ron. "Eh good point" said Harry. "So how did it go with Cho?" Asked Hermione. Harry grinned "it went great she asked me out and I said yes." "Nice job mate!" Cheered Ron. "It took you two long enough" Hermione smiled. "Er thanks you two" said Harry Blushing slightly. "Well?" "Well what?" "Did you two kiss?" "Um . . ." "Obviously yes." Hermione said smiling. "Well um yes" Harry said blushing again. "How was i . . . Before Ron could finish the question Hermione grabbed him and pulled him into a firm kiss. "Thats how it was" said Hermione grinning. "Oh right" said Ron blushing and grinning at the same time. "*Ahem* said Harry. "So Harry are two going out on a date anytime soon?" Asked Hermione. "Yep on the next Hogshead   
  
trip we're going to the Couplet." Isn't that the place where you get a dinner and a movie at once? Then they get a living room type place for snogging?" "The one and only" said Harry smiling at the thought. "How come you never took me there?" Hermione asked Ron frowning slightly. "I never knew it existed" said Ron. "Though if I did know about it would of been the first place I took you on our first date" Ron said. Oh Ron!" Hermione cried and pulled him into a long hard kiss. After about five minutes of this Harry finally groaned and walked up to bed.   
  
Thirty minutes before Ravenclaw tower . . .  
  
"What about Cedric!" Yelled Marrietta Cho's friend" Cho yelled   
  
back. "There's no use living in the past!" "You should honor his death by   
  
not going out with the one who killed him!" "HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE HIM OF   
  
KILLING CEDRIC!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU DIDN'T SEE HIS FACE WHEN HE CAME OUT OF THE THIRD TASK, YOU DIDN'T SEE HIS FACE DURING THE END OF THE YEAR FEAST!!!!!!!!!!!! "DRACO SAID HE WAS LAUGHING HIS HEAD OFF WHEN HE CAME OUT OF THAT MAZE!!" "DRACO IS FUCKING SLYTHERIN!!!!! ALSO HIM AND HARRY HAVE BEEN ENEMIES SINCE FIRST YEAR!!!!!!!!! And with that Cho stomped up to bed fuming. 'I can't believe she acused Harry of murdering Cedric!' Cho thought. 'Oh well maybe she'll change her mind in the morning.'   
  
"Maybe she'll come to her senses and ditch him tomorrow" thought   
  
Marrietta as she sent the owl to Cho's mother telling her about Harry and   
  
Cho going out.   
  
Next day . . .  
  
"WHAT!!!! HARRY POTTER AND OUR DAUGHTER GOING OUT?!!! THIS   
  
AN OUTRAGE!!!! OUR DAUGHTER GOING OUT WITH THAT DISTURBED BOY!!! I WILL  
  
NOT ALLOW THIS I'M CONTACTING HER IMEDITLY!!!" "LEN NO!!!" "DON'T STOP   
  
ME ZIN!!" She then stalked over to the fire grabbed a handful of flu powder and threw into the fire. "Hogwarts Ravenclaw common room!" Suddenly the fire changed green and Len stuck her head in the fire  
  
Ravenclaw common room . . .  
  
"CHO, LYNN, CHANG!!!!" "Figures" mumbled Cho, she got out of bed  
  
and walked over to the fire. "Yes mother?" "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ARE   
  
GOING OUT WITH THAT THAT THING THAT MURDERER!! Instantly anger flared   
  
up in Cho's eyes. "WHAT DID YOU CALL HIM?!!!" Shrieked Cho. "I CALLED HIM  
  
A MURDERER BECAUSE THAT'S WHATHE IS!!! HE KILLED THAT NICE BOY CEDRIC   
  
DIGGORY!!!" "HE DID NOT KILL CEDRIC VOLDEMORT DID!!!" YOU-KNOW-WHO IS   
  
NOT BACK THAT IS JUST A DIRTY LITTLE STORY HE MADE UP SO IT LOOKED LIKE   
  
HE DIDN'T DO IT!!!" "AQUES!!!" Yelled Cho spraying water out of the tip of   
  
her wand which put out the fire in addition soaking her mother which gave   
  
Cho grim satisfaction. Suddenly she was aware of the other people in the   
  
common room staring blankly at her what are you all looking at? "Nothing"  
  
they muttered. "Well now that thats over with" She said to herself "I guess  
  
I'll walk down to breakfast.  
  
Great hall . . .  
  
Man its been a long time since I had goood nights sleep" yawned   
  
Harry. "Well maybe its because you and Cho are finally going out"   
  
suggested Hermione. "Yeah you probely had such a good evening that you  
  
forgot abou . . . Ron suddenly had a spoon full of eggs in his face from   
  
both Harry and Hermione. "O.K. OK I'll shut up" "good idea little bro." "Yeah  
  
next you might have marmalade in you hair" SPLAT! Ron, Hermione, and   
  
Harry threw marmalade at Fred and George and got it in their hair. "What   
  
was that for?" Fred and George said in union. "No reason we just like   
  
doing that" grinned Harry. "We'll get you for this!" George said jokingly  
  
"yeah and its not going to be marmalade" Fred smiled and with a 'see yak'  
  
they walked off whispering excitedly. "What was that about?" Came a   
  
beautifully feminine voice. Harry didn't even have to look up to know who it   
  
was. "Hello Cho" said Harry smiling and looking up. Today Cho was wearing  
  
an almost skin tight blue tank top and mini skirt (lucky Harry), she also had   
  
her hair done up in a pony tail. "There's a Hogsmedae trip tonight fifth   
  
years and up are allowed to go want to come?" "Sure of course!" Harry   
  
replied happily then he thought of something, "Hey weren't we supposed to go to the Couplet on the next Hogsmedae trip?" "Exactly" Cho said grinning. "And why don't we take Ron and Hermione to? It cold sort of be a double date plus it'll be more exiting since its at night." Harry thought about this for a second he had kind of hoped it would be just him and Cho but when he looked over at his friends pleading faces he knew he lost. "Sure great idea Cho and instead of having dinner here why don't we eat dinner in the village?" "Yeah sweet idea Harry!" Ron said "and why we're out we could go to the midnight fair" "Ron thats way past the time curfew we could be expelled!" Hermione cried. "I could go talk to Dumbledore maybe he'll let us go." "Oh fine" Hermione sighed. "O.K. I'll be right back then" and Harry walked off. Harry walked towards Dumbledore's office and passed Snape on the way (fifteen points from Gryffindor!). When Harry arrived he said the password (sugar quills) and went up the moving stairs. When Harry arrived at the door he heard voices, "yes Professor,   
  
Granger, Potter and Weasly are destroying the potions class room even as   
  
we speak." "Really? What's Potter doing outside the door then?" Someone   
  
growled. "Harry? Come in." Came Dumbledore's voice. Harry slowly opened   
  
the door and gasped. There standing beside Dumbledore's desk was Mad-Eye  
  
-Moody. "Hello Potter, long time no see" growled Mad Eye. "Hello Professor  
  
Moody, what are you doing here?" Harry asked. "Number one I'm not a   
  
professor any more and number two I'm going to be head of school security.  
  
Any problems with that?" Growled Mad-Eye. "Nope" grinned Harry. "He   
  
must of come up here trying to make it look like he didn't do anything."   
  
Harry spun around to come face to face with a dirty blonde haired boy   
  
named Jett who happened to be a Slytherin prefect. "Hello Tong" Harry   
  
snarled. "Hello Potter" Jett Tong said with a snarl of his own. "Harry would  
  
you like to tell us what this is all about?" Dumbledore asked. "Sorry   
  
Professor but there's not much to explain exept that me, Ron, and Hermione  
  
have been in the great hall the whole time and that this slimeball is lying   
  
about the three of us destroying the potions class roo . . . "PROFESSOR   
  
POTTER DESTROYED THE POTIONS CLASS ROOM!!!!!!!!! AND THE COMMON   
  
ROOM!!!!!!!!! "Severus calm down!" Said Dumbledore. WHAM!!! The door   
  
was thrown open and in walked Ron, Hermione, Cho, Draco and Ginny.   
  
"Professor these three are innocent they have been in the geat hall all   
  
morning" Draco said. "Yes and I have been talking to them all morning"   
  
Cho said. "I believe all of you exept for you Mr.Tong but Professor . . .   
  
Suddenly a small glass bottle appeared in his mouth and he gulped down   
  
the contents then spit the bottle. "Now who destroyed the Slytherin   
  
common room and the potions class room?" Growled Moody. "Me, Crabe,   
  
and Goyle." said Tong with a dazed expession on his face. "Why did you do   
  
this?" Asked Dumbledore. "We were hoping to get Potter and his two   
  
friends would get expeled" Jett said. "Well Mr.Tong it looks like you and   
  
misters Crabe and Goyle will be the ones getting expeled. This immediately  
  
snapped Tong out of his dazed state, "WHAT!!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!!!"   
  
Yelled Tong. "Yes I can do this Jett I'm the headmaster. Severus please take  
  
Mr.Tong to his dorm so he can pack and please in form his friends Vinncent   
  
Crabe and Gregory Goyle that they are expeled as well." "Yes headmaster"  
  
said Snape and he then escorted Tong out of the office. "Alastor you may   
  
go" "Sure Albus, see you around Potter" Growled Mad-Eye. "Bye Mad-eye."   
  
Harry said. "I think we can go , come on Gin" Said Draco. And together they   
  
both walked out. "Now Harry why were you here in the first place?"   
  
Dumbledore asked. "Um we were wondering Ron, Hermione, Cho and me that  
  
is if we could go to the midnight fair tonight?" Dumbledore thought about   
  
it for a minute then said "Be back before four thirty AM" Dumbledore said   
  
with the usual twinkle in his eyes. "Thank you Professor thank you very   
  
much!" Cho said. And with a good-bye they walked out. "How about we   
  
head down to the quiditch pitch?" Ron suggested. "Good idea Ron"   
  
Cho said, "why don't we get Ginny and Draco to come out also?"   
  
"Cho they're at Hogsmedae remember." Harry pointed out. "Not if thats   
  
their twins over there" Cho said pointing at a sofa where Ginny and Draco  
  
were currently very busy. "*Ahem*" Ron cleared his throat. Ginny and   
  
Draco immediately broke apart and looked up blushing. "Um yes?" Ginny   
  
said still blushing stightly. "We were just wondering if you want to go play  
  
some quiditch" Harry said. "Sure" Draco said. "Um excuse me but I kind of  
  
don't have a broom" Hermione said. Suddenly they heard two pairs of feet   
  
running, "Fred I can't believe you forgot our bags" Came George's voice.   
  
"Me? You were supposed to get them!" George sighed, "lets just hurry"  
  
George said. Suddenly they came running into sight and were just jogging   
  
by when Ron called out "Oi! Fred can Hermione use your broom?" "Sure   
  
just put it back when your done" Fred said over his shoulder. "Thanks!"   
  
Hermione called. Then they walked down to the broom shed (which was  
  
beside the Quiditch pitch) and grabbed their brooms. "I think Cho and   
  
Harry should be the captains since they know the most about quiditch" said  
  
Hermione. "Yeah good idea Hermione" Draco complimented. "Well then I   
  
choose Ginny!" Cho said. "I choose Ron then" Said Harry. "I choose   
  
Hermione" "I choose Draco." "It looks like we're going to need one more   
  
person each" Ron pointed out. "Your right Ron" Harry said. "But where   
  
are we going to get two more people?" Draco asked. "How about us?"   
  
Somone asked, they all turned around and saw Daniel and Stacy walking down  
  
the pitch hand in hand. "I thought you two were going to Hogsmedae" said   
  
Ron. "Nah we decided to go tonight." Said Daniel. "So you two want to play?"  
  
Asked Harry. "Of course!" Stacy and Daniel said together. "Ok Stacy   
  
you're on our team" Cho said, "Dan you're on our team" Ron said. "I kind of   
  
figured that" grined Daniel. "ACCIO NIMBUS 2003!!" Daniel cried just as   
  
Stacy said the same thing, about two minutes later they heard the sound of   
  
two brooms hurtling through the air which landed beside their owners   
  
another minute later. "Ok team huddle up" Harry said, "Ron you're beater,   
  
Dan you're keeper, Draco you're Chaser, and I'm seeker." "Ok" they said in   
  
usion. "Why don't we get some quiditch robes?" Draco said. "Yeah and a   
  
name" said Daniel. "Good idea how about we call ourselves The Phoenixes?"   
  
Harry suggested. "YEAH!" They said. "Robio!" Harry said pointing his wand  
  
at four rocks which intsantly changed into plain black robes then Harry   
  
waved his wand and they instantly changed into the color of phoenixes and   
  
then their names apeared on the backs along with pictures of phoenixes.   
  
Harry glanced at the girls who seemed to have had the same idea exept   
  
instead of orange,gold, red, and yellow their robes were pure white and   
  
had unicorns on the backs with their names as well. "Well team lets do this!"   
  
"Yeah!" They walked over to the trunk Harry summoned and opened it to   
  
reveal the bludgers, quafle, and snitch which is worth one hundred and fifty  
  
points and also ends the game. Harry released the bludgers and snitch   
  
then grabbed the quafle and carried it to the center of the pitch when a   
  
thought hit him. "Who's going to throw the quafle?" He asked. "I have an   
  
idea" Hermione said, she took out her wand and pointed at the ground and   
  
said "Spongify!" The efect was instantaneous a green mat apeared that   
  
showed a glowing spring. "All you have to do is throw the quafle into the air   
  
and when it hits the mat it will bounce once and go even higher then when   
  
you first threw it. "Ok" Harry threw the quafle into the air which gave him   
  
time to clamber onto his broom when it hit the mat it bounced high up into   
  
the air which signaled the start of the game the chasers shot upwards, the  
  
keepers flew over to the goal posts, the beaters went after the bludgers,   
  
and the seekers went to search for the snitch. About five minutes into the  
  
game it was a tie one hudred and fifty to one hundred and fifty and the   
  
seekers still hadn't seen the snitch. Thirty minutes into the game it was   
  
still a tie expet for a slight differnce the score was five hundred to five   
  
hundred and the seekers still hadn't found the snitch or even got a glimpse   
  
of the snitch, then Harry saw it hovering around the Unicorn's goal posts   
  
going around in circles. He slowly moved towards the snitch until he was   
  
about twenty five yards away he then shot towards it and it took off   
  
zigzagging doing sharp turns then going staight up and straight down then   
  
it shot towards the Phoenix's goal post and disappearing from sight. "Shit"   
  
thought Harry. Two hours later the score was one thousand eighty five to   
  
one thousand eighty five and still no appearance of the snitch until he saw   
  
Cho go into a spectacular dive after the snitch and heard cheering from   
  
the stands. "Can't think about that now he thought as he shot off after the  
  
snitch rapidly picking up speed, finally he was right beside Cho and had his  
  
hand outstreched they were now playing chicken, whoever gets the snitch   
  
breaks his or her neck whoever loses survies and gets the reward of shame.   
  
After about five seconds Cho decided getting the shame trophey sounded   
  
alot better than beaking her neck, now that she backed out she couldn't   
  
come back in, now all she could do is sit back and watch in horror as Harry   
  
wins and almost kills himself but suddenly he pulled out of the dive and got   
  
in the snitch's path which alowed him to easly catch the snitch and win the   
  
game. Suddenly they all heard cheers and clapping they all turned around   
  
and there sat the all of the teachers (including Trelawney and Snape) rather   
  
enjoying themselves even Dumbledore was there. He looked at Harry   
  
pointedly and pointed at everybody on the feild and beckoned them over   
  
Harry nodded. "Hey everybody follow me!" Harry shouted, looking   
  
confused they followed him over to Dubledore who was smiling "that was an  
  
exelent match all of you. Combining house teams to overcome your   
  
opponent it was wonderful when can you do it again?" Dumbldore said.   
  
"Well we're going to need more team members Cho said. "Yeah and better   
  
brooms" said Ron. "And a Referee" Harry said his eyes flickering towards   
  
Madam Hooch. "Not to mention better robes" Ginny said. "Well I think   
  
those things can be done easly enough but there's going to have to be two   
  
more teams." said Dumbledore. "Why? everyone asked. "Well we can't have   
  
two teams having a match over and over again now can we?" "Good point"   
  
Draco said. "We'll also need captains" Dumbledore said. "Oh we already   
  
have captains" Ginny said "Cho and Harry are the captains, Cho is the   
  
captain of The Unicorns and Harry is the captain of The Phoenixs. All we   
  
need now is The Dragons and The Griffins." Everybody looked impressed   
  
even Snape. "Exelent names Miss.Weasly" Dumbledore complimented.   
  
Ginny blushed crimson. "Yeah a captain from each house, all we need is a   
  
captain from Hufflepuff and a captain from Slytherin" said Cho. "Those   
  
are all exellent ideas and I attempt to put them into efect as soon as   
  
possible. "Thank you Professor!" They said in usion then they landed,put   
  
away their brooms,turned their robes back into rocks, and walked towards   
  
the castle.  
  
Dinner time . . .  
  
Dumbledore stood up smiling at all the students whom all looked up   
  
expectantly, "I wold like to make an anouncment, we will be having tryouts   
  
for a new kind of school quidtich league." Dumbledore paused loking around   
  
at the surprised faces of the students, "we will be having four teams   
  
consisting of different house members, two teams have already been   
  
started the names of the teams are The Phoenixs and The Unicorns, the   
  
other teams which haven't been started are The Dragons and The Griffins.   
  
Whoever would like on these teams please talk to the head of your house."   
  
Immeditly chater broke out Dumbledore smiled and sat down. 


	3. Ch3 The Date

Harry potter's first true love  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The date  
  
"So what movie you guys want to see?" Harry asked. "How about The Black Demon?"   
  
(Prettty much Jeepers Creepers) Ron said looking hopeful. "No lets see Dark Passion"  
  
Hermione said looking equally as hopeful as Ron. "Lets let Harry pick" Cho said, "he's  
  
the one paying after all." Cho turned around to talk to Harry but he was gone. "Were's  
  
Harry?" Cho asked she looked towards the theater and got her answer. "Four tickets to  
  
Wizard Duels III please" Harry said to the ticket man, "here you go do you want the  
  
basic seats, the super seats or, the V.I.P. seats?" Asked the ticket man. "V.I.P. seats  
  
please" said Harry. "Private or normal?" "Private seats" "That'll be twenty seven  
  
galleons please" "Here you go" Harry said handing him thirty galleons. "Keep the  
  
change" the ticket man looked surprised. "Thank you and stay where you are" the man  
  
bent under the counter pulled out a card and handed it to Harry. "Thats a special card  
  
that lets you get in for free it also lets you choose the seats you want." "Thank you" said  
  
Harry looking astonished. "Think nothing of it" the man said. Harry walked back to the  
  
others and them each a ticket. "Whats that?" Asked Hermione pointing the card. "I'll  
  
tell you all later" Harry said, "but right now we need to go get our seats." "What are we  
  
watching?" Cho asked "wizard duels III" replied Harry. "Cool I've  
  
been wanting to see that movie since it came out last week" Ron said. They all walked in  
  
through what looked like a waterfall when they walked through they the distincted  
  
impression that they were walking through a wall of water but when they emerged in to  
  
the lobby they were all perfectly dry. "Nice place" Harry comented, the lobby looked  
  
almost exatactly like the entry hall in Hogwarts exept the lobby had about fourty five  
  
doors leading to different movies. Harry led the way to the doors that said 'Wizard duels  
  
III' wizards and witches fourteen and older. "This is it" Harry said opening the door for  
  
the others. After everyone was in Harry followed them in and got ahead to lead them  
  
down to their seats. "What the-" all there was at the end of the hall a wall with signs that  
  
said: Baisic seats, super seats and, V.I.P. seats. "Please state your seats and ticket  
  
number or numbers." said a cool femine voice. "Um V.I.P. seats and our ticket numbers  
  
are four zero eight, one nine three and, seven two six." Harry said outloud. "Ticket  
  
nubers are valid please enter through door. Suddenly a door appeared where the sign for  
  
the V.I.P. seats was. "Ok lets go" Harry said. Again leading the way through the door.   
  
"Ok this an odd hallway" Ron commented. Indeed it was a odd hall there was what  
  
seemed to be doors exept they seemed to be apart of the wall and had no door knobs  
  
exept for one that had their ticket numbers on it. "This must be it" Harry said as he  
  
walked through the door. When Harry entered the room he gasped. Instead of normal  
  
theater seats there was a dinner table with silverware, plates, glasses and, menus. There  
  
were also two love seats facing a window which over looked hundreds of seats and in  
  
front of the theater down below was a screen about half the size of a football field (not  
  
soccer). "Harry this . . .this is wonderful!" Cried Cho standing on her toes and kissing  
  
him on the cheek. "Hey save the kissing for the movie lets eat!" Ron sat down and  
  
picked up a menu. Hermione sat down opposite of Ron and picked up a menu and started  
  
reading Cho and Harry also sat down and each picked up a menu. Finally Harry put  
  
down his menu and said: "Steak Dinner!" Suddenly a plate of steak, mashed potaoes,  
  
green casserole and, fried mushrooms. "Butterbeer, banna cream pie." Harry said, just  
  
as suddenly as his steak appeared a large bottle of butterbeer and a small plate of banna  
  
cream pie appeared. "Butterbeer anyone?" Harry offered. "I'll take some." Cho said.   
  
"Fried chicken dinner!" Ron commanded then a plate of fried chicken, a baked potato,  
  
french fries and, pork & beans. "What are these?" Ron asked pointing at a french fry.   
  
"Thats a french fry sweety" Hermione said "its made out of potatoes." "Oh ok" Ron said  
  
picking it up and putting in his mouth. "Hey not bad" Ron commented. After everyone  
  
finished eating they sat back and just chated for a while (Harry and Cho playing footsy)  
  
waiting for the movie to start. "Suddenly the lights dimmed and a voice echoed through  
  
the entire theater. "Ladies and gentle-  
  
men please take your seats if you are not already there get there it is time for the movie to  
  
start." Harry and Cho took one sofa while Ron and Hermione took the other. Suddenly  
  
the screen turned a deep blue and the movie began. The screen was at first black then a  
  
figure in a black cloak seemed to fall from the top of the screen then a figure walked onto  
  
the screen anddrew his wand the figure in the cloak drew his wand as well. They got into  
  
dueling positions and circled each other, suddenly the figure in the cloak threw a spell at  
  
at his opponent who quickly doged it and threw a spell of his own at the cloaked figure  
  
who was unfortunately wasn't fast enough and was hit. All of golden letters erupted out  
  
of nowhere which read:WIZARD DUELS III, THE CURSE OF VELANA. "Nice" Harry  
  
said. WHAM! "Dude you should not hit that hard!" "Sorry man I guess I don't know  
  
my own strength" "Harry?" Cho said looking up. "Yes Cho?" Harry said looking at her,  
  
"look" she said pointing at Ron and Hermione who were currently getting to know each  
  
other's lips. Harry looked down at Cho who's eyes were sparkling. Harry lowered his  
  
lips to her lips. As soon as their lips met it was like electric flowing through their bodies  
  
and was nothing like Harry had experienced with Parvati. (Now boys and girls this a PG  
  
13 movie so it was nothing like THAT) They were both in total bliss, they were in such  
  
bliss that they didn't notice Ron and Hermione break apart to watch.   
  
about three hours later . . .  
  
"Harry, Cho you two need stop the movie is over" Ron said proding Harry in the back.   
  
Harry and Cho stopped and looked at Ron blushing sightly. "Oh right lets go" Harry said  
  
getting up and then helping up Cho. "Well lets go to the fair" Ron said walking to the  
  
door and opening it for Hermione. Cho reached out, took Harry's hand, together they  
  
followed Ron and Hermione out the door. 


	4. Ch4 The Fight

chapter 4  
  
The fight  
  
"Man that was a good movie, well not that Harry and Cho saw any of it" Ron said not  
  
noticing Cho and Harry blush crimson. "So what are we going to do for the next two  
  
hours?" Harry asked changing the subject. "We could go get some butterbeer" Cho said  
  
looking at the three broom sticks. "Good idea" said Ron leading the way to their favorite  
  
place in Hogsmedae.   
  
Inside . . .  
  
Harry, Cho, Ron and Hermione were sipping butterbeers when three figures in black  
  
cloaks walked in. Harry's scar prickled, "guys when I tell you to slip outside." They  
  
gave him an odd look but got ready to get up. "Now" Harry mumbled then led them  
  
quietly outside. "Is it just me or is it even more crowded then it was earlier" Ron  
  
comented looking around at all the people. "Yes its to crowded" said Harry looking kind  
  
of pale. "What do you Harry" Cho looked up at Harry. "What do you mean?" "Haven't  
  
you noticed? Most of these people are wearing black cloaks and don't seem to eager to  
  
show their faces." Hermione looked around and gasped. "Death eaters" "Yes and  
  
here's what we're what going to do, Cho run up to the castle and tell Dumbledore that  
  
Death eaters are in the village, Hermione go find as many Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and  
  
Ravenclaws as you can and tell them to get over here, Ron you and me will snipe out as  
  
many death eaters as we can. Go!" Cho took off towards the castle, Hermione went to  
  
look for some people, Ron performed a invisibility charm on himself then Harry made a  
  
black cloak appear and put it on. "Once we take out Potter's friends he'll bee in dispair  
  
and we can take him to the master." Said a voice that sounded like Draco's dad Lucius  
  
Malfoy. "Avery go scout out the area." "Yeah" then one of the Death Eaters walked  
  
away from the group. Harry followed him to an ally, "looking for me Avery?" The man  
  
spun around. "Potter!" "Thats Harry Potter to you bud! Stupefy!" The Death Eater  
  
collapsed. "Thanks Ron" Harry said. "No Problem" Ron said grinning even though  
  
Harry couldn't see him. Harry walked out of the ally and towards the Death Eaters.   
  
"Well?" Lucius said. "I couldn't find his friends but I found him with his girlfriend in the  
  
ally. "Good I'll take care of them" Lucius said as he walked towards the ally. A few  
  
minutes later he came back, "they weren't there Avery" He growled but his voice  
  
sounded slightly different. "They must of left" Harry said grinning under his mask. "I  
  
want to talk to to you privately" "Right," they walked away from the group. "Stun them  
  
all" Harry said. "Alright" Ron said pointing his wand at the Death Eaters. Harry took his  
  
hood off and pointed his wand at the Death Eaters, "Hey guys looking for us!" Harry  
  
called the small group spun arond and looked at Harry and Ron. "SIXIO STUPEFY!!!"   
  
Harry and Ron yelled together insantly six beams of red light shot of their wands and hit  
  
the Death Eaters. Suddenly people started screaming and spells started shooting all over  
  
the place. "NOW!" Somone yelled. Death appeared out of no where and started casting  
  
the stunning curse every which way. After about five minutes of this everyone was gone  
  
and the Death Eaters had Ron and Harry surrounded. "Any last words?" A Death Eater  
  
asked, Harry happened to glance up and what he saw pleased him. "Yeah just a few"  
  
Harry smirked, "Is Voldemort still alive?" "Of course I'm still alive Potter" somone said  
  
as he steped out of the circle. "Hello Tom" Harry said cooly. "Don't call me that!"  
  
Voldie shouted. "Why not Tom? Are you embarrassed by your name?" "Crucio!"   
  
Harry felt pain as he never felt before then it stopped." "Now I believe Petter here asked  
  
if you had any last words. "Yes I do in fact" "well then what is it?" " Nothing just look  
  
up and behind you." The Death Eaters spun around and looked up. There on every roof  
  
stood teachers, students, arours, and Dumbldore all pointing their wands at them.   
  
"STUPEFY!!!!!!!" They all shouted in usion, red beams of light shot out of the wands  
  
and hit every Death Eater. "I"LL BE BACK HARRY POTTER!!!!!!" Voldemort  
  
screamed just before he dissapperated. When the dust cleared there was nothing on the  
  
ground but black shapes obviously stunned. There then a sieries pops and the minister of  
  
magic appeared. "So... so he really is back!" "Yes Minister, Voldemort is indeed back"  
  
said Dumbldore as he jumped off a roof. "But what was he doing in the village?" "I  
  
think I can answer that Minister, you see Ron used a an invisibility spell and took out one  
  
of the Death Eaters then I took his cloak and joined their group. After listening to them  
  
for a bit I gathered they were after me." Harry answered and not at all nervously infact  
  
he had that confidence in his voice Dumbledore always had when talking to Fudge.   
  
"Why were they after you?" asked Fudge. "That much I don't..." Harry stopped and  
  
looked at the Death Eaters. "They're regaining consciousness" Harry said. He then  
  
pointed his wand at the Death Eaters, "Antouy zinerate!" A blue beam shot out of his  
  
wand and formed a dome around the pile of Death Eaters. Everyone's mouth hit the  
  
ground, "Harry how'd you do that? Thats a very complicated spell even I have trouble  
  
with" Said Dumbldore looking shocked and far from getting over it. "Professor what was  
  
that spell Harry cast?" Cho asked (she came back with the teachers). "That was the  
  
power disable spell, it temporarily disables a wizards magic Miss Chang." Suddenly  
  
Harry got an idea. "Cho you try it" "what? why?" "Just try it" Harry said. "Ok here  
  
goes" Cho pointed her wand at the Death Eaters. "Antouy zinerate!" A blue beam shot  
  
out of her wand and merged with Harry's which made it even bigger. "I was right" Harry  
  
said more to himself then anyone else. "What do you mean you were right?" Asked  
  
Ron. "I mean that Cho and me are heirs to two of the Hogwarts four." 


	5. Ch5 The Heirs revealed

Chapter 5  
  
The Heirs revealed  
  
"Harry what do mean we're the heirs to two of the Hogwarts four?" Cho asked. "I mean  
  
Cho that you are the heir to Ravenclaw and I'm the heir to Gryffindor." Harry answered.   
  
"Who's the heir to Hufflepuff?" Cho asked fearing the answer. Harry dropped his head  
  
then spoke, "Cedric was the heir to Hufflepuff" "So does that mean the line of  
  
Hufflepuff is dead?" Ron asked, "I'm afraid so" "No the line of Hufflepuff is not dead"  
  
Cho said. "What do you mean Cho?" Hermione asked curiously. "Cedric has a sister,  
  
her name is Mandy, she's a fourth   
  
year." "What are guys talking about?" Ginny asked. "How long have you benn standing  
  
there?" Asked Ron, "Just long enough to hear Mandy's name" she answered grinning.   
  
"Sombody say my name?" Came a voice. "Yes we did say your name come here"  
  
Hermione said. A very pretty girl that looked kind of like Cedric walked up. "What's  
  
up?" "Hang on a sec" Harry said. "Professor can you take this to your office?" "Yes  
  
good idea Harry" Dumbledore snapped his fingers and suddenly they were in  
  
Dumbledore's office. "Professor I thought you can't apperate into out of Hogwarts  
  
grounds." Hermione said looking very surprised "Well thats the good thing about being  
  
the headmaster, you can do pretty much everything." "Er right, ok." "Anyway down to  
  
business. Harry would you like to explain what you are talking about?" Yes professor, as  
  
I was saying I am the heir to Godric Gryffindor, Cho is the heir to Rowena Ravenclaw  
  
and Mandy is the heir to Helga Hufflepuff." "So who is the heir to Slytherin?" asked  
  
Ron. "Ron think to are second year" Hermione sighed as she rolled her eyes. Ron  
  
blushed slightly muttering what sounded alot like 'oh.' Cho looked slightly confused.   
  
"Who's Slytherin's heir?" "Voldemort" Harry answered simply. "Thought so" she said  
  
grinning sheepishly. "So what do we do now?" asked Ron. "I suggest you all go to bed  
  
considering the fact that you have a Quiditch game tomorrow." Dumbldore said. "Uh  
  
professor the game isn't until next week" Cho said slowly. "Oh yeah, I guess I forgot."   
  
Harry stared at Dumbldore for a few seconds then go an idea. "Professor who's playing  
  
who next week?" Cho stared at Harry for a second until she realized what he doing.   
  
"Um oh yes Gryffindore against Ravenclaw." "Stupefy!" yelled Cho and Harry. Two  
  
red beams shot out of their wands and hit Dumbledore. "What the heck did you do that  
  
for!" Ron cried looking both freaked and very amused. "Thats not Dumbldore" Harry  
  
growled glaring down with a huge amount of hatred at the unconscious form of what they  
  
thought was Dumbldore. "What are you talking about?" "In other words this an  
  
imposter" Cho replied with an equal amount of hatred as she stared at whoever the heck  
  
this guy was. "He must've been using a polyjuice potion" Hermione said. "You're  
  
probably right Hermione" said Harry, then added "Ron go get Mad-Eye" "You're the  
  
boss Harry" Ron said he then turned around and walked out. A few minutes later  
  
Mad-Eye-Moody and Ron walked into the office, Mad-Eye immeditly pointed his wand  
  
at the imposter, muttered somthing no one heard then some glowing ropes shot out and  
  
wrapped around what everyone thought was Dumbledore. "Enervate" Moody growled.   
  
Dumbldore's head shot up and looked around the room until he rested his eys on Harry.   
  
"You" he growled. "Yes me Wormtail" "How did you know it's me?" Harry pointed at  
  
his right hand which was slowly changing silver, and that wasn't the only thing changing.   
  
His long beard was getting shorter, he was getting shorter, and his hair was thinning out  
  
also until he was completly Petter Petigrew again. "Where's Dumbldore?" asked Harry.   
  
"Like I'm going to tell you" snapped Wormtail. "You'll tell me where he is if you know  
  
what's good for you" snarled   
  
Harry brandishing his wand. "Ok ok! He's in the broom cabinet over there" Wormtail  
  
nodded his head at the large broom cabinet. "Cho walked over and pulled it open and out  
  
fell Dumbldore. She pointed her wand and said the awakening spell. "Oh good I was  
  
hoping somone would find me" he smiled with the usual twinkle in his eyes. 


	6. Ch6 Merlin and Avalon

Chapter 6  
  
Merlin and Avalon  
  
"Hello Professor" "Hello Harry I see you finally relized your true power, when  
  
did you discover it?" "I discovered about a week ago, you see I was in the library looking  
  
for a book about the founders when I found this" Harry pulled out a small brown book  
  
about twice the size of a floppy disc. "The heirs of Hogwarts" Hermione read. "Weird  
  
title" "Thats what I thought when I found it" said Harry. "Where did you find this  
  
Harry?" Dumbledore questioned. "Thats the weird part, I was searching through the  
  
history books when I found an odd print that looked like a hand, so naturally I put my  
  
hand in it and there was an odd glow then a small compartment opened revealing this  
  
book." "I wonder why nobody ever found this book." "The back explains that"   
  
Dumbldore turned the book around and read the insription out loud   
  
"Only our heirs may find and read this book, if any one is to  
  
read or purposely hear a word contained in this book they  
  
shall live a cursed life as long as fate allows them live."  
  
"Harsh" Ron commented, "but for good reason the stuff in this book is for only  
  
the heirs to know." "Such as..." "Such as all the secrets to Hogwarts, spells unknown to  
  
any other wizard even Dumbldore. You know that kind of thing." "That kind of makes  
  
me want to read it" Hermione said. "You can." "Really?" Hermione cried reaching for  
  
the book. "Yeah, if you want to live a cursed life for the rest of your days" Hermione  
  
quickly pulled her hand away from the book. Harry picked up the book and put it back in  
  
his pocket. "Well professor if you don't mind I woulod like to go get some sleep" Harry  
  
said with such an authority in his voice that it startled even Ron and Hermione though  
  
oddly enough Dumbldore looked unfazed. Infact he seemed so unfazed that he gave  
  
Harry one of those 'nice one' smiles. He then allowed him, Ron, Hermione and even Cho  
  
to go to the Griffindore common room for the night. They all walked in silence each  
  
silently agreeing to not say anything until they reached the common room.   
  
Common room . . .  
  
"Your common room is a lot bigger and nicer then ours" commented Cho, looking  
  
around. "I guess we wouldn't know" Ron said then added as an after thought "At least  
  
Harry better not know" Harry and Cho blushed lightly as she took a seat on Harry's lap.   
  
"So how come you never told us?" Hermione asked. "Because I didn't know for sure  
  
until last night." "What happened last night?" Cho asked. Harry smiled and immeditly  
  
launched into explaination of what happened the night before. After he finished  
  
everyone was speechless. "So you- you actuelly met them?" "Thats what I said" Cho  
  
just stared. "I can't belive this! You actuelly met them!" Harry smiled "yep." Suddenly  
  
a voice shot through her mind. Would you like to meet them? Cho's head snapped in  
  
Harry's direction then slowly nodded her head. Good then you'll have to sleep with me  
  
tonight Cho raised an eyebrow. Not that! It was all she could do to keep from  
  
giggling. Then a thought struck her Harry? Ah I see you discovered your telepethy  
  
power! Yes it's very interesting, its like talking but some how you can't hear what I'm  
  
thinking. Yes it is weird but you get used to it Cho smiled. Since we're going to be  
  
sleeping in the same bed... Not a good idea Why? Because Dumbldore has a  
  
special device that sends out waves every five minutes, when it detects someone um  
  
getting busy it teleports them to their own bed and then adds onto the two people's  
  
schedule a meeting with the headmaster. Oh Maybe some other time. Cho  
  
smirked Definitely some time Harry grinned. "Hey what are you two doing over  
  
there?" Ron asked looking over Hermione's shoulder "Looks like those two were sort of  
  
getting busy," Harry grinned. "But hopfully not to busy" Cho replied fully aware that  
  
she was making Ron and Hermione blush. "Well I'd better guess I'll head to bed" Harry  
  
announced. "Can I come with you?" asked a very hopful Cho. Harry glanced at  
  
Hermione and Ron who were both doubling up in silent laughter. "Sure but we're not  
  
doing anything like that." "I know I just want sleep" "Ok lets go then" Harry let Cho go  
  
up to the dormitries first he then turned and pointed his wand at Ron and Hermione who  
  
were still laughing. "Wingardia Levos" just as Harry said these words Ron and Hermione  
  
floated up to the ceiling not noticing until they bumped into each other. "Ron?" "Yeah  
  
'Mione?" "Does somthing feel differrent or is it just me?" Ron glanced down and paled.   
  
"It's not just you Hermione look down" Hermione looked down and gasped.   
  
"HARRY!!" They heard roars of laughter coming form the boy's dormitry.   
  
After about an hour of snogging the couple fell asleep with blissful smiles on their  
  
faces. "Harry wake up" somone was shaking Harry gently. Harry opened his eyes to  
  
come face to face with Merlin. "What the heck?!" "Harry calm down you are in Avalon,  
  
my home." "What are you talking about?" Harry sat up and stared right at the old man.   
  
"This can't be possible! I mean you died thousands of years ago!" "Harry haven't you  
  
ever heard of immortality?" "Well yeah but doesn't that require The Sorcerer's stone?"   
  
"Harry once a wizard reaches the level of a Archmage they become invincible." Harry  
  
just stared. "Let me explain you see there are five levels of magic. There's Wizard,  
  
Sorcerer, Enchanter, Druid, Mage, Archmage, and Magicer. I am at the level of  
  
Archmage and you are at the level of Enchanter." "But I can't even transfigure a button  
  
into a bird without messing it up five dozen times!" "One dozen times to be precise"   
  
"What ever, I just want to get out of here!" "That won't be possible Harry." WHAT?!"   
  
"You see I put a special spell on you that will not let you leave here until you have gotten  
  
at least to the Archmage level." "How long will that take?" "About twenty years" "But  
  
what about my friends, Dumbledore and basicly everything I left?" "Oh don't worry  
  
about all that, you see I also cast another spell on you so you could stay here for a  
  
century and only have one hour go by in the real world." "So this is the dream world or  
  
something right?" "Yes and no," "What's the yes?" "The yes is that you are in another  
  
world and the no that this is not the dream world." "Oh, ok." Suddenly another thought  
  
struck Harry. "Wait a minute, what about Cho?" "Thats good of you to worry about her  
  
but don't worry about her, she's being woken up by Morgan." "Morgan? As in Morgan  
  
Le Fey?" "Yes she's my wife." "But I thought she was evil!" "Oh when she's in a bad  
  
she is but besides that she's actualy very kind." "But in the stories she was evil!" "Oh  
  
that little thing, well you see we thought it would be kind of funny to see what people of  
  
the future thought about her being evil and me being the hero!" He grinned and oddly  
  
enough he had the same twinkle in his eyes Dumbldore usualy had in his eyes but Harry  
  
didn't think much of it. "So are you ready to begin?" "Begin what?" "Why your  
  
training of course!" "What training?" "Well you want to leave right?" "Yes." "Well as  
  
I just told you you can't leave until you have gotten to at least the level of Archmage"   
  
"And I have to train to get to this level?" "Yes." "Shit." "Language" "How about  
  
fuck?" "That will work" "Good" Suddenly a loud growling came from under Harry's  
  
covers which made Merlin burst out laughing. "Hungry?" Another growl came from  
  
under the blanket. "I'll take that as yes" "How about I say yes as well?" "Alright.   
  
Follow me" Merlin stood up and walked over to the door. "Are you comming or not?"   
  
Harry sighed and stood up. "Lead the way" Merlin smiled and led the way out out of the  
  
room. 


	7. Ch7 The Reunion

Chapter 7  
  
The reunion  
  
"Cho, Cho dear wake up" Cho groaned and rolled over muttering something that  
  
sounded like 'go away Mom.' "Cho you need to wake up please" Finally Cho sat up and  
  
looked bleary eyed around the room, then finally her eyes landed onto the woman. "Who  
  
the hell are you and what are you doing in my dormitory?" At this the woman smiled.   
  
"Well first of all my name is Morgan Le Faye, and second you are not on your dormitory,  
  
you're in Avalon, mine and Merlin's home." Cho just stared. "Morgan Le Le Faye?"   
  
Cho stuttered. "But I thought you and Merlin were enemies! You're also supposed to  
  
dead!" "Oh come on, I don't really look that old do I?" At this Cho giggled. "No you  
  
don't look old. By the way what exactly is going on here?" "I was kind of hoping you  
  
would ask that question." And with that she told Cho almost exactly what Merlin told  
  
Harry. "So, I'm the heir of Ravenclaw?" "Yes you are the heir to Ravenclaw" Cho and  
  
Morgan was quiet for a moment when Cho spoke up. "I'm kind of hungry" "Well then  
  
follow me" Morgan smiled. She stood up and walked towards the door followed closely  
  
by Cho.   
  
***********  
  
"This place is magnificent!" Gasped Harry when he emerged from the stairs. Merlin had  
  
led Harry into a huge room that was even bigger then the great hall, and bustling around  
  
the room was about fifty different wizards and witches, some of them on a closer look,  
  
were very famous wizards and witches, including the god Zeus (who was really a wizard  
  
but someone accidentally saw him practicing the ingorgio charm on himself while  
  
throwing darts that looked like lightening bolts at a stuffed dummy), and the famous  
  
witch who created floo powder (A/N:I know it's lame but I couldn't think of any other  
  
famous witch). "This is amazing!" Merlin chuckled at Harry's excitement. "Well  
  
something tell's me you and two other people are going to be even happier in a moment."   
  
"Who are the two other's?" "Someone you have been wanting to meet since you were  
  
first adopted by the Dursleys" Harry gasped. "You can't mean..." "Yes Harry it's us"  
  
came a male voice form behind Harry. He spun around and came face to face with two  
  
people, one was tall, kind of skinny and had very untidy black hair. The other, was a  
  
short woman with red hair and emerald green eyes that sparkled. Both of them were  
  
smiling. "Mum, Dad?" whispered Harry. "Is it really you?" Both of them nodded.   
  
"Yes Harry it's us" Lily Potter smiled but tears were forming in her eyes from being able  
  
to finally see her son after fifteen years. "Who else could it be son? A boggart?" This  
  
earned James Potter a whack in the back of the head from Lily. Harry suddenly rushed  
  
into their arms crying happily that he could finally be with his parents at last. Little did  
  
they know that the everybody in the room was watching and smiling at the sight of Harry  
  
and both of his parents hugging like they had not seen each other for over fifteen years  
  
(oops wait a minute).   
  
*********  
  
Cho and Morgan had just descended the stairs and walked into the crowd. "I wonder  
  
everybody is staring at?" Cho wondered out loud. "I actually have no idea" Morgan said  
  
looking around. "Well lets go find out then" Cho said as she led the way out of the  
  
crowd. When her and Morgan had finally emerged from the crowed and what Cho saw  
  
made her gasp. "I don't believe it! Harry is finally meeting his mum and dad!" At the  
  
sound of her voice Harry pulled away from his parents and turned around. "Cho!" Cho  
  
suddenly shot into Harry's arms. "It looks like our son has himself a girlfriend" chuckled  
  
James. "I believe you're right sweet heart" smiled Lily as she watched the young couple  
  
holding one another tightly. After a few minutes of Harry and Cho holding each other  
  
James decided to make himself known. "So Harry aren't you going to introduce us to  
  
your friend?" "Oh right! Um this Cho Chang, uh my girlfriend" Harry said while  
  
blushing like he had an extreme sunburn. "Did you say 'Chang?" "Yes" "I can't believe  
  
it!" "What is it Dad?" "Zin Chang was one of my best friends at Hogwarts" "You're  
  
kidding" "No I'm serious" "He's at the shrieking shack right now Dad" "Not THAT  
  
Sirius, what I mean is, no I'm not kidding, I knew Zin Chang" "I never knew that"   
  
"That's because he preferred to stay out of the photos, well exept for that one when I cast  
  
a hair disappearing spell on him while he was asleep then took a picture." "He told me  
  
about that one but he never said who did it" Cho said looking fairly smug (Wouldn't  
  
you?). "How is your mother Cho?" Lily asked. "Are you sure you want to know?"   
  
"Yes" "She blames Harry for Cedric's death. In other words she thinks Harry killed him,  
  
the same with my friend Marietta Jones." "That bitch" "Tell me about it" Everyone  
  
laughed. "Harry" "Yes Merlin?" "You, Miss Chang and your parents must come with  
  
me" "Alright let's go" Harry, Cho, Lily and James followed Merlin out of the hall and  
  
into a small dinning room where three people were sitting. Upon seeing the three people  
  
Harry gasped. "Yes Harry meet the Hogwarts founders, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena  
  
Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff. 


	8. Ch8 The Return

The return  
  
  
  
"Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor?" Harry exclaimed. "But  
  
you're all dead!"  
  
  
  
Merlin chuckled. "Harry who have you just met?"  
  
  
  
Harry glanced at Morgan, Merlin, and his parents. "Alright alright, but you would be  
  
surprised if you met someone who's dead, especialy famous people"  
  
  
  
"Right, now that you have met everyone I think it's time to tell you why I'm having  
  
you meet three of the four Hogwarts. And actualy I'm not quite sure myself, why ARE  
  
you did you want to meet these three?"  
  
  
  
Godric stood up. "Miss Chang, Mr. Potter, Rowena, Helga and myself have agreed  
  
it's time to onlock your true powers as our heirs. Do you want this power? It will take a  
  
great amount of responsibility. Will you exept our offer and become our true heirs?"  
  
  
  
Harry and Cho looked at each other then at Harry's parents who were smiling and  
  
nodding.   
  
  
  
The two young teens looked at each other again. "Cho?" "Harry" They nodded and  
  
said three words at the same time. "Let's do it!"   
  
Godric smiled at Harry and Cho's enthusiasm. "Alright, but be warned, this might hurt  
  
a little"  
  
  
  
Harry and Cho glanced at each other before nodding once more.  
  
  
  
"Ok, here goes" Godric, Helga, and Rowena pointed their wands at the two Hogwarts  
  
then said the same thing.   
  
  
  
"POHANID DESINDIES!" Immeditly a white blast came from, not the wands, but  
  
the casters themselves.  
  
*********************************  
  
Twenty years latter (in Avalon that is)   
  
*********************************  
  
  
  
"Good luck Harry, and you too Cho."   
  
  
  
"Thanks Mum"  
  
  
  
"Yeah thanks Mrs. Potter"  
  
  
  
Lily smiled at the Harry and Cho's politeness. "Cho what have I told you about  
  
calling me 'Mrs Potter?"  
  
  
  
Cho sighed at having Lily tell her not to call her Mrs. Potter for the twentieth. "Yes  
  
Lily"  
  
  
  
James turned to Harry and grinned. "Now Harry remember what taught you."  
  
  
  
"What exactly did you teach him James?" Lily questioned.  
  
  
  
"Oh, just how to create absolute mayhem at the school" James shruged.   
  
  
  
"YOU WHAT!"  
  
  
  
"I believe it's time for Harry and Cho to leave now..." Merlin interupted.  
  
  
  
"Yes your right Merlin" Lily sighed. "But you." She pointed a finger at James.   
  
"You and me are going to have little chat later"  
  
  
  
"Harry, Cho, are you ready?"  
  
  
  
Both Harry and Cho nodded.  
  
  
  
"Good, now remember, you are NOT to tell anyone of this exept Dumbledore."   
  
  
  
"Will we be able to come back when ever we want?" Harry asked.  
  
  
  
"Oh yes, infact you can both contact us when ever you want"  
  
  
  
"Good"  
  
  
  
Merlin raised his wand a spoke. "Returnius!"  
  
  
  
There was a bright flash of light then Cho and Harry woke with a start.   
  
  
  
Harry was the first to speak. "It looks like our trainning has worked on our real bodies  
  
as well."   
  
  
  
Cho glanced at Harry's fairly muscular chest. "Your right"  
  
  
  
"So should we get up?" Harry asked  
  
  
  
"I guess so" Cho replied.  
  
  
  
"Well it's time to go and face the music" Harry sighed.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
A/N: WHat do you think? Does it suck, or does it rock? R/R Please! I know this story is   
  
going by quickly, but that's I guess that's how I write. I'm not sure what to do with   
  
Salazar but I'll figure something out. I mean it's 'Harry Potter and the heirs to four' isn't   
  
it? Not 'Harry Potter and he heirs of three' Like said, R/R! 


	9. Ch9 The interesting potions lesson

The interesting Potions lesson  
  
  
  
"Morning Ron" said as he and Cho walked down the steps from the fifth year boy's  
  
dormitories.  
  
"Hey Harry, hey Cho, good sleep?" Ron asked not turning around  
  
"Ron where's Hermione?" Cho asked while she looked around the empty common  
  
room.  
  
"She went to get a book from the library, she should be back any second now." Ron  
  
replied.  
  
As if on cue the common room door opened then Hermione walked in, she glanced at  
  
Harry and Cho and smiled, but suddenly stopped. "Harry? Cho? I...Is that really you?"   
  
Harry and Cho grinned then nodded.   
  
"Yes Hermione, it's us" Harry said  
  
Ron turned around to ask what Hermione was sounding so freaked about "Hermione  
  
what's going o..." he then saw Harry and Cho. "Ha...aa... Harry? Ch...ch... Cho?"  
  
Both Cho and Harry nodded then smirked at the shocked faces of their friends.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione asked "What happened to you two?"  
  
"Yeah really mate, what happened?" Ron asked while he looked at Cho's  
  
you-know-what's.  
  
"You most likely won't believe me, but here goes anyway" Harry then told the entire  
  
story, of him and Cho meeting Merlin, finally seeing his parents, and then meeting three  
  
of the Hogwarts four. "And finally they trained us to become Archmages" Harry said.  
  
"You mean you actually met Merlin, Godric Gryffindor?!" Gasped Ron and  
  
Hermione.  
  
This Cho answered their question. "Yes we actually met them"  
  
"Who's hungry?" Harry said  
  
Nobody spoke until Ron's stomach growled. This started a huge burst of laughter.  
  
"I guess it's breakfast time" Harry grinned. Everybody started to get up and walk  
  
towards the portrait hole. "Hang on guys" Harry said as he drew his wand and pointed at  
  
himself. "Cho we better not let everyone see us like this"  
  
"Oh yeah" Cho blushed while she pulled out her wand and pointed it them herself.   
  
"Normulas!" They both shouted. With a bright flash Cho and Harry were back to  
  
normal.  
  
"Much better, this is one of the few spells that can last forever, unless someone casts  
  
an anti-spell" Harry said. "Come on let's guys"   
  
*********   
  
Great hall   
  
*********  
  
"So what do we have today?" Ron asked through a mouthful of food  
  
"Ron! Oh never mind" Hermione groaned. "We've got, double Potions first,  
  
Defense against the dark art after that, double Care of magical creatures, and then last  
  
we've got History of magic."   
  
"Well then let's if you guys are done I guess we can go over to potions now." Harry  
  
said when he glanced at his watch.  
  
"Alright let's go" Ron said as he got up and took Hermione's hand.  
  
  
  
******************  
  
Potions dungeons   
  
******************  
  
"Today we will be working on the Level Five healing potion" Professor Snape sneered.   
  
"But first we will have a little quiz. You will have five seconds to answer the question I  
  
ask you. This will only be for the names I call out. Potter how much unicorn hair do use  
  
in the Wonlot potion?"   
  
"You don't, Wonlot potion only requires Mandrake juice, a beetle powder, and a small  
  
amount of dragon blood." Harry said. "And if I'm right, that's a potion we learn in sixth  
  
year Professor" Harry added with a small smile.  
  
"Five points from Gryffindor, for being an insolent know it all! Longbottom, how  
  
many Linton leaves do you use in a liquid Mandrake plant food potion?" Snape had his  
  
back to the class as he wrote something on the black board.  
  
"Four large leaves sir" Neville said with a hint of confidence in his voice.  
  
This startled even Snape when Neville answered the question correctly.   
  
"Granger five points from Gryffindor for helping Longbottom." Snape snapped.  
  
"I don't think so Professor Snape" Harry said   
  
"What did you say Potter?"   
  
"You heard me, if you look carefully you will find that Hermione is sitting around me,  
  
Ron, Seamus, and Dean. Neville is not, he's sitting with some Slytherins, on mistake to  
  
be exact." Harry smirked.  
  
"Detention, and a futher thirty points from Gryffindor, for correcting a teacher with  
  
out permission." Snape growled.   
  
"Overruled, and the detention as well Severus." Came a voice.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, what a surprise" Snape said (with a little bit of fear as well).   
  
"Can I help you Professor?"  
  
"Yes, I was just wondering around the school when I noticed that twenty points had  
  
been taken, and from one class. So curiosity over took me and I found that the points had  
  
been taken from this class, and now here I am. So why were the points taken Severus?"   
  
Dumbledore asked with the usual twinkle on his eyes.  
  
And of course Snape was to flabbergasted to say anything.   
  
"I think I can answer that Professor" Hermione said. She then proceeded to tell  
  
Dumbledore the entire story. "And finally you came in sir"   
  
"Is that true Severus?" Dumbledore asked with an amused smile on his lips.   
  
"Yes Albus, it's all true"   
  
"Well then no points shall be taken from Gryffindor house, and the students of fifth  
  
year Gryffindor and Slytherin shall have the day off, actually make that the rest of the  
  
week." Dumbledore said, and completely enjoying the shocked look on Snape's face.   
  
"You are all dismissed"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Most of these potions and spells are created by me, if you see any that you regonize  
  
well, it's not mine. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and thank you Dragoon Knight for  
  
constantly, Reading and reviewing! And thanks for reading anyone who will read my  
  
sucky story. R/R please! 


	10. Ch10 The Death

The Death  
  
A/N: Hey every one, just saying that I'm going to have to kill someone off now (I know  
  
that sucks but it can't be happy all the way through now can it?). Also I rewrote the first  
  
chapter because people keep complaining that it doesn't make much sense and stuff like  
  
that, and, I completely agree.  
  
  
  
"You got the rest of the week off?" Cho asked. "That's not fair!"   
  
"Let me finish Cho" Harry sighed. He then continued telling Cho the whole story  
  
about how he stood up to Snape, and then how Dumbledore came in to find out what was  
  
going on. (Simple as that)  
  
"Attention students!" Dumbledore called, "May I have your attention please?"  
  
All the students stopped talking and looked expectantly up at Dumbledore .   
  
"After the success of the Yule Ball last year the other professors and myself have  
  
agreed to have another one this year. The ball will be on Christmas eve, all students are  
  
invited including first years. That is all." Dumbledore sat down with the normal twinkle  
  
in his eyes.  
  
Students immediately started chatting about what they were going to wear, who they  
  
were planning on asking out, the usual.  
  
"Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah Harry?" Ron replied.  
  
"Does anyone know about me and Cho going out?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Oh, no reason" Harry glanced around the Great Hall and sighed. Almost   
  
every girl was looking at him was looking at him and giggling. (Minus the   
  
Slytherins girls, Ginny and Hermione)  
  
Harry then quietly got up and walked over to the Ravenclaw table where Cho   
  
was sitting.   
  
"Cho?" Cho looked up and smiled.  
  
"Yes Harry?"  
  
"Do you want to go to the ball with me?"  
  
"Of course!"   
  
"Ok, see you later then" Harry smiled.  
  
"Ok, bye Harry!"   
  
Harry walked back to the Gryffindor table then sat down.  
  
After dinner Harry, Ron, and Cho walked up to the Gryffindor common room.   
  
Ginny and Hermione had gone down to the library to study (Hermione was   
  
helping Ginny with her homework.)  
  
"So who do you think is going to win the match between Hufflepuff and   
  
Slytherin?" Cho asked.  
  
"Probably Slytherin but Hufflepuff does have a whole new team" Harry sighed.   
  
"ALL STUDENTS GO TO YOUR COMMON ROOMS IMMEDIATELY"   
  
Came McGonagall's voice. "ALL OF THE WEASLYS, AND MR. POTTER,   
  
PLEASE COME TO THE TEACHER'S LOUNGE"  
  
"We'll be back in a bit Cho" Harry said as he and Ron got up.  
  
"Ok Harry, good luck" Cho replied.  
  
Harry nodded and then hurried after Ron who was already gone.  
  
The walk down to the teacher's lounge was spent in silence, the only sound that  
  
came was other students heading up to their common rooms.  
  
  
  
Once they were at the teacher's lounge Ron opened the door and walked in followed   
  
by Harry and to other teachers. Ron looked around the room and paled. Fred,   
  
George, and a crying Hermione was there, but Ginny was not.   
  
"Where's Ginny?" Ron asked.  
  
Fred glanced up at Ron then looked back down at the floor. Harry glanced   
  
at Dumbledore, his eyes had no sparkle in them.  
  
"I'm afraid Miss Weasly, is, is dead." Dumbledore sighed.  
  
Ron then turned even paler. Harry just stood there, completely shocked. Finally   
  
Harry spoke.   
  
  
  
"How did she die?"   
  
"I'm afraid to say she was murdered by Mr. Malfoy. Miss Granger saw it happen,   
  
and Mr. Malfoy admitted it. He was laughing. Something about that foolish Weasly   
  
and how stupid she was to go out with him."   
  
Ron's head shot up upon hearing this. There was anger in his eyes, and a   
  
darkness Harry would never forget.   
  
"Where is he?" Ron asked quietly.   
  
"He is in my office right now with his parents and a few Aurors. In fact, I must go   
  
up there now and speak with them. You may come along if you would like."   
  
Fred, George, and Hermione shook their heads but Harry and Ron nodded.   
  
"Ok then, follow me." Dumbledore stood up and walked out followed by Ron   
  
and Harry.   
  
When they arrived Dumbledore gave the password (Cockroach clusters), the   
  
stone gargoyle immediately jumped aside and let the three go up the staircase. When   
  
they got up at the door loud voices coming from behind it. Dumbledore opened   
  
the door and walked in.  
  
Harry looked around the room, there were two Aurors, Mad Eye Moody,   
  
Lucious Malfoy, Narcissa, Draco, and Cornelius Fudge.   
  
"YOU WILL NOT BE SENDING MY SON TO AZKABAN!" Lucious yelled.   
  
"WHERE IS YOU PROOF?!"   
  
"There was an eyewitness, and your son admitted it under the influence of  
  
Veritaserum. He then admitted it willingly." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Liar"  
  
"No father, I killed her, and I still can't believe that little bitch believed me! It was  
  
hilarious to see the look on her face when I said the words. First I tortured her and then I  
  
raped her, simple as that." Draco grinned.  
  
Ron suddenly jumped at him but was then grabbed by Harry and Moody.   
  
"No, Ron don't do it." Harry growled. "I cared for her as much as you did, but she  
  
would not want you to kill someone just for her"   
  
Ron looked at Harry and then sighed. "You're right Harry"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy you will be going to Azkaban for twenty years, any resistance will result  
  
in a longer time in the prison." Said one of the Aurors.   
  
Malfoy's head shot up as he stopped laughing. "What did you say?"   
  
"You heard him Malfoy" Harry smirked.   
  
"I will not go" Draco said as he stood up. "And you can't make me" He suddenly  
  
whipped out his wand and sent a killing spell at one of the Aurors but luckily he missed.   
  
Lucious and Narcissa also joined in the battle. They started shooting various spells at  
  
Fudge and the two Aurors.   
  
"Expeliarmus!" Harry and Ron yelled. The two spells merged and hit Malfoy in the  
  
chest, blasting him backwards and into the wall. Draco immediately jumped up and  
  
stunned Ron.   
  
"Now it's just you and me Potter." Draco sneered. He then raised his wand and  
  
disarmed Harry. "Good night scar head, AVADA KEDAVRA!!!" The green beam  
  
suddenly shot out of the wand and went straight for Harry.   
  
"Nice try Malfoy" Harry sighed as he raised his hand and caught the spell in his hand.   
  
"What the hell!?" Draco yelled.   
  
Harry smirked and then the green light became a red light. "Stupefy!" The blast hit  
  
Malfoy head on, knocking him out.   
  
Harry glanced at Dumbledore, Fudge, Mad Eye, and the two Aurors. They were still  
  
fighting Lucious and Narcissa.   
  
"Acio wand" Harry mumbled. His wand shot up to his hand. Harry then pointed his  
  
wand at Draco's parents. "Double Stupefy" Two red beams shot out of Harry's wand  
  
and stunned Lucious and Narcissa.  
  
When Fudge saw this he almost screamed (A/N: Why? I don't know, it just seemed  
  
like the right word). "How did you do that?" He asked.  
  
Harry just shrugged and said, "It's just a spell I found while I was in the library at one  
  
point." This was of course not the truth. Rowena Ravenclaw had taught Harry and Cho   
  
this spell during the time they were at Avalon, while they were in their sorcerer training of  
  
course.  
  
"Well" said Dumbledore, "I believe a couple years in Azkaban is in order"  
  
"Yes" Fudge sighed, "I believe it is, Philip, Will, bind take these three to the prison."  
  
Both Aurors nodded and shot binding spells at the three Malfoys, binding them  
  
together with thick ropes. One of the Aurors then pulled out an old shoe and tapped it  
  
with his wand saying "Portious Azkaban!" The shoe then glowed and the two Aurors  
  
grabbed the Malfoys then disappeared.  
  
"Well, that was different" Dumbledore chuckled. "I guess we had better clean this  
  
place up or the House elves are going to have a fit."  
  
Harry nodded and pointed his wand at Dumbledore's desk, saying the repairing spell.   
  
In a flash the desk was repaired and everything that was blasted off it was also back on  
  
the desk.   
  
Ten minutes later everything was cleaned up, Ron was revived, and Fudge had left to  
  
take care of some things at the office.  
  
"I think we need to go downstairs and see the Weasly's off, Alastor you may go."   
  
Dumbledore said.   
  
Forty five minutes later the Weasly's and Hermione left the Burrow, along with  
  
Ginny's body. Harry was invited to go but he felt he needed to stay so he could help  
  
protect the school.  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Wow long chapter, but better than the others! I know it sucks that I made Draco  
  
kill Ginny but it was either her, Hermione, or Ron. The first chapter sort of affects this  
  
one so you better go back and read it because I rewrote it. By the way, I wrote this  
  
chapter late at night so if the grammer sucks, well, just go with it. R/R PLEASE!!! 


	11. Ch11 The Visitor

The Visitor  
  
Hermione had gotten back from Ginny's funeral. Nothing happened while they were at the Burrow (unless you count Crabbe and Goyle putting up 'Will become body guards for a rich Slytherin' all over the school).  
  
Ron and Hermione hadn't changed the entire week they were gone (of course!).  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron were walking down the hall towards Gryffindor tower when Harry suddenly grabbed Ron and Hermione and pulled them into an empty class room.  
  
"Harry! What is it?" Ron asked. Harry opened the door a few inches and pointed.  
  
"Who is that?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know" Hermione whispered.  
  
An Asian man was walking down the hall and in the direction of the Great Hall.  
  
"He looks familiar" Ron said thoughtfully.  
  
"Yes he does" Hermione said.  
  
"Let's follow him, he might be a death eater" Harry said. Ron and Hermione nodded then slowly pushed open the door.  
  
Several times the man turned around and looked around.  
  
"If anyone is there, I am only here to visit someone, so please, just leave me alone." The man said. Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
They silently followed the man until they reached the Great hall. The man walked in followed by the silent trio. Everyone in the school was eating including all the professors. The man looked around for a second then spotted someone. He quickly made his way the Ravenclaw table with a smile on his face.  
  
"Daddy!" Cho got up from the table and ran over to the man who managed to brace himself before Cho ran right into him. "What are you doing here?" Cho asked the man as she let go of him.  
  
"Here to visit my little princess" The man smiled.  
  
The trio, with slightly shocked and amused faces, watched the entire meeting along with the entire school and staff (minus madam Pomfrey).  
  
Cho looked over her father's shoulder and smiled.  
  
"Daddy? There's someone I want you to meet." Cho grabbed Mr. Chang's hand and led him over to the trio. "Daddy I would like you to meet, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasly and Harry Potter."  
  
"Ah Harry Potter, I've quite a bit about you" Mr. Chang said. "It's nice to finally meet you" Mr. Chang held out his hand and Harry smiled and shook it.  
  
"It's nice to finally meet you too sir" Harry said.  
  
"Don't call me sir, it makes me feel old. Call me Zin"  
  
"Ok" Harry nodded.  
  
"There's also another reason I am here" Zin said, with a slightly grim look on his face. But we will have to discuss this with the headmaster."  
  
"What s daddy? Is something wrong?" Cho asked in a worried voice.  
  
"We'll talk in a second honey" Zin replied. "You go finish eating; I need to talk to your headmaster." Zin gave Cho and the trio another smile then walked up to Dumbledore who had a slightly confused look on his face.  
  
"Do you want to eat with us Cho?" asked Hermione.  
  
Cho thought for a second the nodded yes. "Let me tell the others first" Cho said. The trio nodded and walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down while almost literally fighting off other people who tried to sit in the spot that had been saved for Cho.  
  
Cho soon walked to the Gryffindor table and sat in the spot that had been reserved for her.  
  
"So do you have any idea why your dad is here?" Ron asked Cho.  
  
"No, I haven't even the slightest clue" Cho confessed. "But I have a feeling it's not good." Harry took Cho's hand and gave a gentle squeeze.  
  
"Don't worry Cho, things will be fine" Harry said reassuringly. Cho gave Harry a small smile.  
  
"Thanks Harry" Cho said. Ron and Hermione rolled their eyes and continued eating.  
  
After dinner Zin and Dumbledore motioned for Cho to follow them.  
  
"Wish me luck" Cho said.  
  
"Good luck Cho" Harry said (Ron and Hermione and gone up the common room). Harry pecked Cho one the cheek and started walking up to Gryffindor tower.  
  
You really are good to her Harry Lily said in Harry's mind.  
  
Yeah really, you didn't even notice the way she glowed when kissed her James said. Hey Godric, what do you think the chances are of those two getting married?  
  
Harry vaguely heard Lily slap James in the back of the head.  
  
What? It's a good question! James protested.  
  
Yes it's a good question, but not when YOU'RE saying it! Lily yelled.  
  
Lily, James, quit fighting Merlin said.  
  
Yes grandpa James mumbled. Harry snorted.  
  
Grandpa? Haven't heard that one before Harry thought laughingly.  
  
James, would you like me to tell Harry THAT story? Lily asked in a slightly evil voice. This shut James up.  
  
What story mum? Harry asked in a slightly amused tone. Or should I ask?  
  
Uh, no, you don't need to ask. James said in a panicked tone.  
  
Oh why don't you want me tell our son about the time I locked you in the girl's bathroom? Lily laughed. Harry managed to stifle a laugh as he listened to this.  
  
LILY!!! James yelled. Lily shrieked.  
  
Your parents are currently running the castle and disrupting the peace and quiet. Merlin said in an amused tone similar to Dumbledore's. Immediately a picture of James chasing Lily around the castle of Avalon flashed across Harry's mind. Harry chuckled and closed the link to Avalon.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Wondering what's going to happen to Cho? Curious to see what James is going to do to Lily? Well read the next chapter! (When I put it up). R/R!!! (I might not say what James will do to Lily in the next chapter, but just wait for the end of the story! Again, R/R! 


	12. CH12 The Disappearnce

The Disappearance  
  
The evening went by slowly. Much of it was spent in common rooms studying, talking or just sitting around reading books. The only ones that were really out were Fred and George who were attempting to create a memorial of Ginny by creating a swamp named after her (A/N: Yes I know that came from The Order of the phoenix, but it was all I could think of!).  
  
"I wonder what's up with Cho and her father?" Ron wondered out loud.  
  
"I don't know, maybe her grades are failing and she just hasn't said anything?" suggested Hermione.  
  
"No, she showed me some of her most recent grades and they were all very good. Better than usual actually." Harry said.  
  
"We'll have to wait and see" Hermione sighed. "And hope for the best." Ron and Harry nodded in agreement.  
  
"Hey Harry? How's the new Quiditch thing going?" Ron asked.  
  
"Pretty good actually, I talked to Dumbledore and he said that there a lot of people into this. That is all the other houses. Most of the Slytherins are completely against it and the rest are undecided."  
  
"I figured that" Ron grumbled. "Typical Slytherins, they're always against unity and peace." Harry chuckled along with Hermione and who ever was within earshot.  
  
"How true that is" Hermione said. "I read that Salazar Slytherin was like that in his time."  
  
"What a surprise, Hermione reading" Ron said under his breath. Suddenly he was tackled by Hermione herself.  
  
"You shouldn't talk about people behind their backs" she smiled.  
  
"But I wasn't talking behind your back, I was talking about you on your left." Ron said. Hermione smiled kissed Ron on the lips. She then got up off Ron and then helped him up.  
  
Ron whispered something in Hermione's ear who in turn giggle softly and nodded.  
  
"Harry, we're going for a walk. We'll be back later" Ron said.  
  
"Ok, be safe" Harry smirked. Ron and Hermione glared at Harry then walked out of the common room, hand in hand. Harry chuckled to himself before sinking into a kind of trance.  
  
"Harry? Harry!" someone was waving their hand in front of Harry's face. Harry snapped out of his trance with a start.  
  
"Huh? Oh! Colin, what's up?" Harry said.  
  
"You've been starring into the fire for the last two and a half hours" Colin said. "It was like you were in some kind of trance"  
  
"Oh, uh yeah, I zone out sometimes when I just stare into faire for a long time and let my mind go blank" Harry shrugged.  
  
"Ok, well I'm going to bed now Harry, see you in the morning" Colin said as he walked off to the fourth year's dormitory.  
  
"Good night Colin" Harry said to Colin. Harry sat staring into the flames for a little while longer then finally picked himself up and walked into the fifth year boy's dorm. The firs thing Harry noticed was Ron's empty bed.  
  
"Those two must still be 'walking'" Harry thought amusedly. He quickly changed from his Hogwarts robes and into his pajamas. Harry opened the curtains around his four poster bed and climbed in. He took off his glasses and immediately fell asleep.  
  
•••••  
  
The next morning Harry woke up to the sound of someone opening the dormitory door. Harry slowly sat up and pulled open the curtains only to see Ron sneaking in.  
  
Harry grinned to himself and cleared his throat. Ron stopped and looked up at Harry.  
  
"Well Mr. Weasly, I see you have come in past curfew." Harry said in his fake McGonagall voice. "Where were you last night?" Harry asked.  
  
"Uh, Hermione and me got lost in this maze like area of the castle. It took us all night to figure out how to get out" Ron shrugged.  
  
"Then why are you looking so ruffed up?" asked Harry.  
  
"Uh, we ran a lot"  
  
"Uh huh, you think I'm that thick Ron? You two spent together didn't you?" Harry said. Ron blushed and nodded. "I thought so."  
  
The next few minutes were spent in silence as Harry changed out of his pajamas and into his Hogwarts robes, and Ron changing out of his clothes from the day before and into new ones. Once they were finished dressing they walked downstairs to the common room where Hermione was sitting in one of the lumpy armchairs reading a book. She looked up when she heard Rona and Harry walk in. The blush on her face when she saw Ron walk in would have been worth losing his Firebolt to Malfoy, in Harry's opinion.  
  
"So have you seen Cho yet?" asked Harry asked Cho.  
  
"No but I have been looking" Hermione said.  
  
"I'm starting to get worried about her" Harry admitted.  
  
"Well if you're so worried why don't you go ask Dumbledore?" asked Ron.  
  
"Good idea Ron, I'll be right back." Harry got up and ran out of the common room and to the entrance of Dumbledore's office. When he arrived at the gargoyle Harry said the name of the first candy that came to his mind. "Ton-tongue toffees." Harry said.  
  
The Gargoyle leaped aside allowing Harry to enter. The moving (A/N: It is moving isn't it?) staircase took Harry up to the large oak door. Harry knocked on the door and then opened it and went in when he heard Dumbledore say come in.  
  
"Good morning Harry, this is a pleasant surprise" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "Would you like some tea?"  
  
"No thank you professor, I'm only here to ask you a quick question" Harry said.  
  
"I will do my best to answer your question Harry" Dumbledore said with his usual twinkling eyes.  
  
"Ok, when Mr. Chang came in yesterday he talked to you and then took Cho up here. I haven't seen Cho since." Harry said. "I just wanted to know what happened to her and if she's okay."  
  
"Miss Chang is perfectly fine Harry, her father came here to take her home. After what happened to Miss Weasly, I cannot blame her family for wanting to pull her out."  
  
"What?" She left without saying goodbye?" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Dumbledore said sharply. "She didn't say goodbye?"  
  
Harry looked up with curiosity. "What is it professor?" Harry asked.  
  
"Mr. Chang said he would take Miss Chang to all her friends and you to say goodbye." Dumbledore said. "He swore he would"  
  
"He did?" Harry said surprisingly. "I was in the common room all night and I didn't see anyone come in or go out."  
  
"This is not good Harry. If that wasn't miss Chang's father then we must prepared to understand that she has been kidnapped."   
  
A/N: I know that last sentence probably didn't make sense but just go with it. I had to write something that sounded like something Dumbledore would say. Lol, sorry I haven't updated lately, I've had a bad case of writers block (IT BURNS!). The next chapter or two will be dedicated to the search and rescue of Cho. R/R! PLEASE!!!!!! 


	13. CH13 The Search: Part One

A/N: Hey everyone, I'm BAACK!!! What, no cheers? I'm insulted (joking). Well it's been a while but now I'm back and full of ideas. Read away dudes and dudets.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Search: Part one**

"You're telling me that some guy that looked exactly like Cho's dad kidnapped her right out from under yours and Dumbledore's noses?" Ron said in disbelief.

"Yes" Harry sighed.

"But Harry shouldn't she have been able to get away? I mean, she _is_ an archmage after all" Hermione said.

"Yes she should have but obviously she hasn't so something must've happened with her powers, or" Harry too a deep breath and let it out "Or the person who captured her is much more powerful than her." Said Harry.

"You mean that he could _be _an archmage?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Yes that is exactly what I'm saying" Harry said. Suddenly Harry's head shot up with a look of hope in his eyes. He closed his eyes and cocked his head as if he were listening for something. He nodded occasionally then finally after about five minutes he opened his eyes and looked at Ron and Hermione.

"Merlin said he knows where she is" Harry said.

"Thank goodness! Where is she?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"In Antarctica" Harry said.

There was a short silence and then…

"You've got to be kidding me" Ron said in disbelief.

"How the heck did they get there so fast? It would take DAYS just to fly up there!" Ron said in disbelief.

"Yeah, and you can't exactly apperate onto and off of school grounds" Hermione said.

"What about floo?" Ron suggested.

"Ron, what did we learn in Potions?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, I think you forgot who you're talking to?" Ron smirked (A/N: For what reason I'm not sure…)

"For once Ron, you're right" Hermione sighed.

Ron shot her one of his 'shut up' looks then went back to his look of hard thinking. "Why would they want her though?" He asked. "I mean yeah she's hot, she really is Harry, and smart and powerful, but she doesn't really know anything about our secrets or anything like that. Does she?" Ron and Hermione looked at Harry.

"No, she doesn't know anything really important except the stuff from Avalon." Harry said. Ron and Hermione stared Harry for a moment longer before slowly nodding.

"Ok" Ron said. "So, what should we do about this?" Ron asked.

"I think we should get someone to go up to Antarctica and search for her" Hermione said.

"Yeah and while we're at it we can tell them all about the Archmages and Avalon and how Harry and Cho became archmages in less than twenty four hours" Ron said sarcastically.

"Er, oh yeah, I forgot about that" Hermione said with a blush of embarrassment coming up her cheeks.

Ron smiled at her and said, "you know you look kind of cute when you blush." Hermione blushed a bit more and giggled a bit.

"Hey you two, save the flirting for later, right now we have work to do" Harry sighed.

"Alright, alright, but you and Cho aren't much better" Ron smirked. Harry just shook his head and went back to thinking of ways to save Cho.

"We need something that will get us there without anyone knowing we're gone, like send some clones or something" Harry said to himself.

"Not clones" Ron and Hermione said together.

"I know I was only joking" Harry said.

They went on thinking well into the night, occasionally coming up with an idea and voicing it, only to have it shot down by Hermione's logical mind.

"What if we used light travel?" Ron suggested. "It's quick and can be set up within a matter of hours."

Hermione stared at Ron for second before slapping herself on the head.

"Ron that's genius!"

"It is?" Ron and Harry said in a surprised tone of voice.

"Yes it is! All we need is a couple ingredients and about three hours and we could be in Antarctica and back within five hours" Hermione said brightly. "But the only problem is we don't have the ingredients."

"That's easy" Harry said, and with a snap of his fingers a book appeared out of thin air and floated over to Hermione's place by the fire and lightly dropped onto her lap.

"What's this?" Hermione said curiously.

"It's a book of potions, just tap on the name of the ingredient with your wand and say out loud how much you need. You can also say the name of potion you need and it'll find the instructions and bring out the ingredients you need for it." Harry explained.

Hermione stared at the book for a second before quickly opening it and saying "Light Travel Potion."

The effect was instant. Just as the words left Hermione's mouth a glass jar, a small bag, and a box popped out of the book and landed softly in front of Hermione. Then the book changed into three pieces of parchment with words and pictures on them.

"Now THAT, is cool" Ron grinned.

"Agreed" Hermione nodded.

The next evening (luckily it was Saturday) after everyone was in bed, and after Harry, Ron, and Hermione climbed to the top of the Astronomy tower carrying three glasses and a large jar containing the Light Travel potion did the trio actually stop for a break.

"I thought we wouldn't have to climb this tower twice this year" panted Ron who was slumped down beside Hermione on the floor. "Just think, we only have to do this one other time and then we're done with this stupid tower for good."

"Let's hope so" Hermione sighed. Harry, who was the only not tired enough to actually collapse, was standing with the glasses and glowing jar containing the potion and looking at the weather conditions. It was a cold, moonless night with plenty of clouds to cover their trails.

"Alright you two, get up and take a glass, its time to go" Harry said. Ron stood up and pulled Hermione up with him. They each took a glass and Harry poured them a glassful of glowing green liquid, then poured himself a glass.

"Ready?" Harry asked. The couple nodded and held their glasses at the ready. "Alright, here goes." And all at once they downed the Light Travel potion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, well, well, a chapter completed after months of working on it. Curse long term writers block. LOL, anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and yes I don't define what a Light Travel potion does, but that can be fixed.

**Tamar Blackflame's: Odd Things I Came Up with for Fanfics and Stories.**

**Light Travel Potion**

**The Light Travel Potion is a potion made up of floo powder (the stuff in the bag), light powder (the stuff in the box) and, believe it or not, nitro-oxide (the stuff in the jar). When combined with water and simmered at the right temperature, it makes a glowing green substance, capable of making its drinker teleport to where ever the person desires at the speed of light, much like floo powder except floo powder can only teleport people of things to different fire places. **

**Each substance used in the potion is poisonous on its own, but when mixed can create one of the most useful potions in all of the wizarding world.**

Back to A/N: That was part of something I'm writing called Tamar Blackflame's: Odd Things I Came Up with for Fanfics and Stories (obviously). Please R&R Everyone, and thank you to all who reviewed my fics when I wasn't writing for all those months. Peace and God Bless, I'll update ASAP.


	14. CH14 The Search: Part Two

The Search: Part Two

A/N: Well, well, well, look what I'm doing again? After nearly two years I'm finally updating this story again. Actually I'm currently working on chapters for all of my current fics except the finished ones (Rebellion force, Mystical Ed, Wizard of the phoenixes, and Dragon's Rage).

You know, when I look back on the stuff I wrote in this story, I laugh. Man my spelling was bad as well as my grammar and formatting (though some of the formatting wasn't completely my fault). Well, my spelling is better now, my grammar is better now and so is my formatting. So here goes fourteen, and maybe I'll continuously update this one, maybe I won't, we'll see.

By the way, in this chapter and future chapters the characters should seem a bit more like themselves (as in from the book) and not like they're on crack or something. Enjoy!

The sensation was new to Ron and Hermione, but not Harry. Though it didn't even last a second, it felt like going through the water at nearly one hundred miles per hour and suddenly landing in a pile of snow, which in reality, they did.

"That was wicked!" Exclaimed Ron as he pulled himself out of the snow. "Can't wait for the trip back."

"That was kind of fun" Hermione said as she stood up and brushed the snow off her robes. "Hey, where's Harry?"

"Right here" Harry said as he came out from behind a large rock. "Sorry, sometimes that stuff will put you out a few feet from where you want to land."

"Oh, ok" Hermione said. She looked around a shivered a bit, pulling her cloak closer around herself. "It's cold."

"I can't imagine why" Ron said as he put his arm around her shoulders only to be greeted by a jab in the ribs. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Your mouth" Hermione said as she snuggled up against Ron. They had a weird relationship.

"Of course, what else could it be?" Ron grumbled as Hermione giggled and put her arm around his waist.

"Alright, you two are going to make me sick" Harry said as he looked around the area.

"Hey mate, the cold makes you do weird things" Ron said in an innocent voice.

Harry chose to ignore that as he scanned the landscape. It was defiantly tundra. Ice, rocks, ice, snow, and ice.

"This could take a while…" Harry mumbled as he looked back at his friends. "Are you two cold?" He asked.

"No Harry, we're perfectly warm in Antarctica. All this snow provides a special heat source, and the snow reflects light onto us for backup warmth." Said Ron sarcastically.

"Ok, good" said Harry.

"Yes we're cold!" cried Hermione.

"Thought so" Harry grinned. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the couple. "Felito!"

Instantly warmth flooded through Ron and Hermione's bodies regardless of their surroundings.

"Whoah, that's better" said Ron. He stuck is hand in the snow and rolled it around in his palm, feeling nothing but the texture of the snow. "Much better…"

"Yeah, it's a little something I picked up not too long ago" said Harry as he wordlessly cast the spell on himself. Harry glanced at Hermione who was sweating. "What's wrong Hermione?"

"It's getting warmer" she panted. "The heat keeps increasing."

"Harry, what's going on?" asked Ron. "What'd you do?"

"Hmm, seems that I didn't put enough of a stop on it" said Harry. He pointed his wand at Hermione and said: "Bacas!"

After a moment Hermione stopped sweating and started looking a little more comfortable.

"That's better. What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Well sometimes if you don't cast the spell correctly, the temperature of the person will rise and rise until they finally catch fire." Harry explained. "When I mentally put the stopper on you two it only worked on Ron so your temperature kept rising. Sorry about that."

"It's alright, just try to be more careful." Hermione said in her McGonagall-like voice.

"Ok."

"So, what are we going to do about Cho?" asked Ron.

"Well I can't feel her but I feel something over that way" Harry pointed to his left. "I think it's a cover-up spell of some sort, but it's not a very good one."

"Ok, so off we go then." Said Ron as he begin purposefully walking in the direction Harry had pointed at.

"Ron, stop walking." Hermione said in a warning tone.

Ron turned around and gave Hermione a confused look.

"Why?"

"Because you're standing on a lake and if you had been paying attention you would have noticed the cracks you were making." Harry answered.

Ron looked down and gulped when he saw the cracks.

"Ok, so what do we do?" he asked.

"Simple" answered Harry as he pointed his wand at Ron. "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Instantly Ron floated up off the ice and back to where Harry and Hermione were standing.

"Th-th-thanks" Ron said shakily as he landed next to Harry and Hermione.

"No problem" Harry said cheerfully.

"Yes good, now how do we get to the other side?" asked Hermione.

Harry smiled and answered: "Simple, we hitch a ride."

A/N: Haha, cliff hanger on my first day back. So, better? Worse? Same? R/R, I gotta know.


End file.
